Squall missing heart
by Yukito Kuroi
Summary: apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi pada squall hingga ia merasa kehilangan separuh jiwanya?Apakah ia akan menemukan apa yang ia cari dan Apa yang sebenarnya ia cari?   gomen author lagi ngantuk jadi nglantur deh ngomongnya... :p
1. Chapter 1

Semua berawal saat Squall masih kecil ia bersama kedua orang tuanya pergi bertamasya ke pantai untuk menghabiskan liburan di sana. Namun semuanya tidak berjalan seperti apa yang telah mereka rencanakan sebelumnya. Segalanya berubah 360 0 saat ia sedang bersenang-senang menikmati udara pantai ayah dan ibunya pergi meninggalkannya mereka bilang hanya pergi sebentar dan akan kembali lagi. Beberapa jam berlalu ternyata okedua orang tuanya tidak kembali hingga ia melihat di televisi bahwa di temukan mayat laki-laki dan perempuan yang ia pandang dengan saksama ternyata mereka adalah ayah dan ibunya yang tewas beberapa jam lalu. Kini ia hidup sendiri dan tidak tahu kemana hingga ada seorang laki-laki baik yang ingin mengadopsinya menjadikan ia sebagai anaknya.

* * *

7 Tahun telah berlalu dan kini ia telah menjadi seorang mahasiswa di salah satu universitas terbaik di kota. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Squall berangkat kuliah namun ada satu hal yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya yaitu tentang kesehatan ayahnya yang makin hari makin menurun"Tenanglah Squall ayah baik-baik saja." "uhuk""uhuk" dengan suara lirih bersambung batuk ia mencoba menenangkan Squall. "Tapi…" Walaupun ia bukan ayah kandung Squall, Squall sangat mencemamaskan keadaan ayahnya itu."Sudahlah cepat berangkat nanti kamu terlambat. Kamu tidak ingin membuat citra buruk di awal masuk kuliah, bukan?"masih dengan suara lirih bersambung batuk ia menyuruh Squall untuk cepat berangkat. "Baiklah aku akan berangkat." Kata Squall dengan penuh semangat karena ini adalah hari pertamanya kuliah.

Setibanya di uiversitas yang ia tuju yaitu universitas Galbadiand Terminate ia hamper saja terlambat memasuki ruang mata kuliah pertamnya aitu calculasi (cara gampangnya perhitungan). Di sana ia mencoba untuk mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Di ruang mata kuliah yang kedua yaitu computer Ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik yang membuatnya terpesona dan membuat jantngnya bedegup kencang. Saat gadis itu melangkah ke samping Squall ia tidak menyapa Suall hanya melewati Squall dengan senyuman yang mengembang di paras cantiknya. Walaupun hanya sebuah senyuman yang terlontar (kaya meriam aja terlontar) dari gadis itu namun cukup membuat Squall merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Setelah pertemuan itu ia benar-benar tidak dapat melepaskan bayangan tentang gadis itu melayang terbang melewati ingatannya dan andaikan ia tahu nama gadis itu ia akan menyimpannya jauh di dasar relung hatinya dan akan ia kunci selamanya dengan cinta(cie-cie sok puitis banget sih). Tiba-tiba sja ia mendapat inspirasi saat mengingat gadis itu dan ia mulai menulis sebuah lagu ke buku catatan pribadinya

Sejak awal ku bertemu denganmu

Dan sejak awal perjumpaan itu

Ku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan diriku

Ku merasa tak mampu bila jauh darimu

Berilah satu kesempatan untuk dekat denganmu

Walaupun hanya sekali dalam kehidupanku

Takkan ku sia-siakan semua itu

Karena ku menginginkanmu dalam hidupku

REFF:

Ku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku

Andai saja kau tahu

Namun sang waktu tak izinkan kita bersatu

Kau takkan mungkin menjadi milikku

Namun aku tak sanggup untuk katakan

Namun aku tak mampu untuk bicara

Karena kau telah membuatku membeku

Dan tak mampu berkata-kata di depanmu

Karena sudah merasa lelah ia menutup buku catatannya dan berbaring sejenak namun tanpa sadar ia tertidur.

* * *

Keesokan harinya ia bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi dan ia masih tidak bias berkata apa-apa karena ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya membeku dan mulutnya terkunci rapat (nggak bias di buka sama kunci, kunci inggis, kunci pas ataupun kunci-kunci lainnya soalnya masalah perasaan bukan masalah pintu atau kendaraan). Sembari mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyapa ternyata "Hai, selamat pagi." Sapa gadis itu kepadanya atau seseorang yang ada di belakangnya sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mambalasnya tapi "Hai, Selamat pagi." Terdengar jawaban tepat di belakang Squall. "Apa kabar Ashe?" Tanya gadis itu kembali kepada seseorang yang bernama Ashe. "Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu…" "Ayo cepat katakana siapa namanya." Batin Squall "Rinoa."kata Ashe.

"Ternyata namanya Rinoa. Sungguh nama yang indah secantik orangnya."batin Squallpada saat pelajaranpun ia terus memikirkan tentang Rinoa yang kini mengisi hari-harinya dengan senyuman manis dari bibirnya. " Andaikan saja aku dapat mendekatinnya dan berkenalan dengannya. Tapi mengapa tubuhku seakan membeku saat menatap ?"teriaknya dalam hati (apa ada yang bias dengar kalo Squall lagi tereak).

Di universitas Asterisk Squall memilih ekstrakulikuler band atau music(emang di universitas beneran ada ekstrakulikulernya?). Di sana ia bertemu dengan banyak orang yang berbeda-beda sifatnya namun sama-sama memilih music sebagai jalur pengembangan diri. Awalnya ia merasa grogi karena tidak terbiasa dan ia piker banyak yang lebih hebat darinya dan sombong namun ia salah setelah beberapa hari mengikuti ekstra ia mulai terbiasa malah ia mendapat banyak teman dan membentuk band sendiri bersama teman –teman ekstranya yaitu Zell, Selphie dan juga Irvine. Karena mereka adalah band yang baru terbentuk beberapa bulan mereka hanya mengisi acara di universitas sajanamun sekian lama hanya mengisi acara di universitas mereka ingin merasakan tampil di luar universitas. Hingga pada suatu hari "Hai teman-teman lihat apa yang aku bawa?" Tanya Selphie kepaa yang seperti biasa sedang nongkrong di kantin. "Apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Zell sambil menelan makanannya "Aku membawa formulir pendaftaran lomba band se-Galbadian."Kata Selphie dengan bersemangat. "Whoa that`s great. jadi kita bisa manggung di luar universitas sekaligus menunjukkan kebolehan kita, Oh yeah."Kata Zell dengan penuh semangat tak kalah dengan Selphie. "Baiklah mari kita mendaftar untuk jadi salah satu peserta dan kita tunjukkan kepada mereka siapa kita, Oh yeah(memangnya kalian siapa kita kan mahasiswa siapa lagi sih)."Kata Irvine dengan suara gitar yang terdenagar keras. "Baiklah ayo kita latihan." Kata Squall kepada temannya. Mereka giat berlatih 3 kali dalam seminggu untuk menjadi juara.

* * *

Pada suatu hari yang indah dengan cahaya mentari menyinari bumi Squall berlatih dengan gitarnya dan menyelesaikan lagu yang telah ia buat dan akan mereka nyanyikan di lomba band nanti.

Sejak awal ku bertemu denganmu

Dan sejak awal perjumpaan itu

Ku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan diriku

Ku merasa tak mampu bila jauh darimu

Berilah satu kesempatan untuk dekat denganmu

Walaupun hanya sekali dalam kehidupanku

Takkan ku sia-siakan semua itu

Karena ku menginginkanmu dalam hidupku

REFF:

Ku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku

Andai saja kau tahu

Namun sang waktu tak izinkan kita bersatu

Kau takkan mungkin menjadi milikku

Namun aku tak sanggup untuk katakan

Namun aku tak mampu untuk bicara

Karena kau telah membuatku membeku

Dan tak mampu berkata-kata di depanmu

Tanpa ia sadari ternyata seorang gadis cantik yang menemaninya bernyanyi sedari tadi "Permainnan gitar yang kau berlatih?" puji gadis itu sekaligus bertanya kepada Squall. Saat Squall mengok kebelakang di mana suara itu berasal ia terkejut dan jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang "te…te…terima kasih,a… aku belajar dari ayahku dan ka…..kami biasa bermain di runah."Kata Squall terbatabata. "Pasti ayahmu hebat,kan?" Tanya Rinoa kepada Squall dan membuat jantung Squall bedegup semakin kencang. "I…i..iya ayahku he..hebat dalam bermain alat music." Kata Squall menjelaskan panjang lebar(bukan persegi panjang lho) tentang ayahnya. "Oh ya hampir lupa. Kenalkan namaku Rinoa, Rinoa Heartlily. Namamu Siapa?"Tanya Rinoa kepada Squall. "Na…na..namaku Squall, Squall Leonhart."Jawab Squall masih terbata-bata karena wajah Rinoa begitu dekat dengannya.

Itulah awal perkenalan antara Rinoa dan Squall. Bagaimankah kisah selanjutnya apakah Squall dapat mengungkapkan persaannya pada Rinoa atau ia akan memendamnya utuk selamannya? Kalo kalian pingin tahu kisah selanjutnya tungguin aja chapter berikutnya dan jangan lupa **DI R-E-V-I-E-W ya okeh**


	2. Chapter 2

"Maaf ya Squall aku tinggal dulu karena aku masih ada kelas, dah." Kata Rinoa dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Ah….ah…ya, dah." Balas Squall. Sejak saat itu mereka menjadi semakin akrab, tapi hanya sebatas teman. Hampir setiap hari mereka berdua selalu bertemu membicarakan tentang mata kuliah yang mereka jalani, hingga suatu hari "Rinoa malam minggu nanti kau ada acara tidak?" Tanya Squall malu-malu walupun mereka teman akrab.

"Malam minggu nanti aku….." Kata Rinoa sambil mengecek daftar kegiatannya karena dia adalah tipe orang yang selalu merencanakan segalanya "Malam minggu nanti aku tidak ada acara. Memang kenapa?" Tanya Rinoa penasaran karena tidak biasanya Squall menanyakan hal tersebut. "Ng….. kamu bisa ke rumahku tidak?" Tanya Squall.

"Memang ada apa aku harus ke rumahmu?" Tanya Rinoa.

"A…aku mengundangmu makan malam, bisakan?" Kata Squall dengan nada merayu.

"Ohhhh, bilang dari tadi dong jadi aku tidak bingung. Aku bisa, jadi jam berapa?" Tanya Rinoa kepada Squall kemudian tersenyum.

"Ja…jadi kau bisa datang." Kata Squall senang "Bagus akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan hal ini kepadanya." Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Jam berapa kita bertemu?" Tanya Rinoa sekali lagi. "Oh…ya….ya….Jam….19.00 aku tunggu kau di depan rumahku." Kata Squall.

Malam di mana mereka akan bertemu

"Oh hai Rinoa..." Sapa Squall.

"Hai Squall..." Balas Rinoa.

"Mari masuk."Ajak Squall "Tapi pakai ini dulu" Kata squall sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan yang telah ia rubah menjadi penutup mata.

"Kenapa aku harus menggunakan itu?" tanya Rinoa.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja..." kata Squall menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja apa?" Tanya Rinoa.

"Ah...sudahlah nanti kau juga akan tahu." Kata Squall seperti merahasaiakan sesuatu.

"Baiklah aku akan memakainya tapi jangan macam-macam." Kata Rinoa mengancam karena ia tidak segan-segan menghajar orang yang berani macam-macam dengannya walaupun itu temannya.

Mereka berduapun masuk ke dalam dan langsung menuju ke tempat yang sudah di tata rapi oleh Squall dan di desain oleh ayahnya. Di sana sudah berdiri dengan tegak meja yang dihiasi oleh lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, serta sudah tersaji makanan untuk dua orang yaitu untuk Squall dan Rinoa dan juga dua kursi yang dihiasi dengan bubga mawar. Di dekat kolam renang sudah tergeletak sebuah gitar.

"Squall apakah kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Rinoa penasaran.

"Tenang saja sebentar lagi sampai kok." Kata Squall.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Nah kita sudah sampai." Kata Squall sambil melepaskan penutup mata Rinoa.

"Rinoa jangan buka matamu dulu tunggu aba-abaku." Kata Squall.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh membuka mataku?" Tanya Rinoa semakin penasaran karena dari depan rumah sampai di tempat ini dia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa selain kegelapan.

"Satu...Dua...Tiga...Buka matamu." Kata Squall. Rinoapun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan namun pasti. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Ia kemudian mencubit pipinya untuk menyadarkannya dari mimpi tapi "Aw...Ini bukan mimpi." Kata Rinoa tidak percaya.

"Ini memang bukan mimpi ini dunia nyata dan kau sedang tidak bermimpi." Kata Squall menjelaskan.

"Sungguh indah aku tidak percaya ini kau yang mendesainnya?" Tanya Rinoa terpesona akan apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya.

"Ini...Ini bukan aku yang mendesainnya tapi ayahku." Jawab Squall.

"Mari kita makan dulu kau pasti sudah lapar bukan?" Ajak Squall.

"Iya aku memang sudah lapar." Kata Rinoa.

"ITADAKIMASU." Kata mereka bersamaan.

Beberapa saat setelah mereka menyantap makan malam mereka.

"Mari ikuti aku." Kata Squall kepada Rinoa tapi tidak menyebutkan tujuannya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Rinoa.

"Sudahlah nanti kau juga tahu." Kata Squall semakin membuat Rinoa penasaran. Beberapa saat berjalan mereka sudah ada di sisi lain dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Lalu Squall memegang gitarnya dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu

Kau yang terindah yang tercipta

hanya untukku

Kau yang mengerti yang pahami

diri ini

Inginku katakan inginku ungkapkan

semua yang tersimpan semua yang terpendam

ku mencintaimu ku menyayangimu

tak ada yang lain lagi hanya dirimu

ku inginkan jawaban ku butuh kepastian

akankah engkau mau menerimanya

Rinoa hanya tersenyum setelah mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Squall. Iapun tersipu malu dan wajahnya merona merah Squall yang menyadari hal itu "Rinoa maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Rinoa hanya terdiam dan tak bisa berkata-kata karena pertanyaan itu benar-benar mengejutkannya.

"Ma...maafkan aku jika ini membuatmu terkejut, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu sejak awal kita bertemu di tempat itu." Kata Squall sambil menatap mata Saphire Rinoa.

"Squall...aku belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang." Jawab Rinoa Walaupun ia sebenarnya juga menyukai Squall.

"Ba...baiklah aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap menjawabnya." Kata Squall lesu.

Di depan pintu rumah Squall

"Squall aku pulang dulu, makasih untuk makan malam yang indah hari ini, dah" Rinoa bergegas meninggalkan rumah Squall.

"Tenanglah Squall ini bukanlah akhir dunia, kan"uhuk""uhuk"." Ayah Squall mencoba menenangkan putranya.

"Iya, tapi..." Squall menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Tapi apa nak, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Ah...tidak apa-apa. Ayah pasti lelah, kan. Setelah mempersiapkan semua ini untukku." Squall lalu mengajak ayahnya masuk.

DI UNIVERSITAS

Squall menceritakan semua yang terjadi kemarin malam kepada teman-temannya dan merekapun memberikan respon yang berbeda

"Tenang saja tidak ada wanita yang tidak tertarik dengan kita anggota band yang menjuarai lomba band se-Galbadian." Zell memberikan respon yang menenangkan hati Squall.

Oh ya soal lomba band itu saya belum cerita.

FLASHBACK MODE ON

"Hei kalian ayo cepat hari ini kita harus menuju tempat perlombaan." Teriak Selphie dari luar studio.

"Alatnya di siapkan di sana atau kita bawa sendiri?" Tanya Zell yang juga buru-buru.

"Ah sudah ayo cepat, bawa aja buat jaga-jaga." kata irvine.

"Hai bro gue pinjem gitar ama bassnya ya." Teriak Zell pada yang punya studio musik.

"Ok bro, tapi jangan sampai rusak ya." Kata yang punya studio dengan santai karena mereka sering datang ke studio itu untuk berlatih.

"Hei kalian ayo cepat kita sudah hampir terlambat nih." Teriak squall dari dalam mobil.

Setelah gitar dan bass masuk pintu belakang, sementara Zell dan Irvine masuk lewat pintu tengah dan mesinpun langsung dinyalakan.

"Ok bro kita berangkat." Kata Zell semangat disambut teriakan semua anggota "yooo".

Di jalan raya menuju tempat lomba

"Ayo cepat dong Squall." Seru Selphie tidak sabar.

"Ini juga sudah cepat" jelas Squall sambil menunnjuk speedometer.

"Ini sih belum cepat bro tuh liat masa speedometernya nunjuk angka 40 terus." kata Zell.

"Iya nih lebih cepat dikit dong." Rengek Selphie.

"Ok kalo kalian memaksa." Squallpun membuka salah satu acessories mobilnya lalu menekan tombol yang ada di situ dengan tulinsan N2O.

Alhasil "Arghhhhh..." teriak mereka berempat serentak.

"Ini baru tepat bro." Teriak Zell karena speedometer menunjuk angka yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan yaitu 180 km/h.

Dengan penampilan yang agak(sangat amat) berantakan akhirnya merekapun tiba tepat waktu. Sebelum mereka tampil mereka harus mengambil nomor urut peserta. Setelah lama menentukan siapa yang akan mengambil akhirnya Selphielah yang mendapat kesempatan setelah berkutat dengan banyaknya kertas di dalam vas itu mereka memperoleh nomor urut ke 15.

Di balik panggung

"Aduh lama banget sih aku udah nggak sabar nih, kapan tampilnya?" Zell mulai tidak sabar.

"Ya selanjutnya penampilan dari grup nomor 9 yang akan menyanyikan lagu fallin` in love." Pembawa acara membacakan urutan ke 9.

"Wah masih lama nih. Kamu sih ngambilnya salah." Irvine menyalahkan Selphie karena ia memaksa untuk mengambil nomor urut dan mereka bertiga hanya bisa pasrah .

"Ih...Kanapa nyalahin aku sih? Aku kan nggak tahu kalo itu nomer urut 15 kalo boleh milih aku pingin nomor 5 aja."Kata Selphie sambil cemberut.

"Sudahlah semuanya kan udah terjadi kita kan tinggal nungguin aja apa susahnya sih." Kata Squall menengahi perkelahian kata-kata antara Selphie dan Irvine.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ya penampilan berikutnya dari nomor urut 15 dengan lagu yang berjudul tak mungkin bersama." Pembawa acarapun memanggil mereka untuk pertama kalinnya.

"Akhirnya dipanggil juga aku sudah tidak sabar." Zell bersemangat sekali untuk menggebuk drum.

"Aku juga. Mari kita tunjukkan kemampuan kita." Squall memberikan tambahan semangat kepada temannya karena ini pertama kalinnya mereka tampil di depan umum.

"Skansa Band. Maju terus pantang mundur." Mereka berempat mengucapkan motto mereka.

Di atas panggung

"tik""tik""tik"

Dengan tanda yang di berikan oleh Zell merekapun mulai memainkan alat yang mereka pegang.

Beberapa menit berselang setelah mereka tampil

"inilah saat-saat paling menegangkan kita akan mengetahui juara lomba band tahun ini, para juri sedang menilai dari penampilan, musik yang di mainkan, dan lagu yang dibawakan. Ya bagimanakah hasilnya?" Pembawa acarapun merasakan hal yang sama dengan para peserta karena hasilnya hanya dikethui oleh para juri.

"Dan juara lomba band tahun ini di menangkan oleh nomor urut..."Pembawa acara sengaja mengulur waktu untuk membuat para peserta merasa seperti jantung mereka berhenti.

"Pemenangnya adalah nomor urut...15."Pembawa acara membacakan hasil yang dia dapat dari para juri sesaat itu pula Squall dan kawan-kawan langsung menuju ke atas panggung.

"Selamat kalian memperoleh trofi dan uang seratus juta. Selamat."Pembawa acara menjabat tangan Mereka berempat satu per satu. "Mungkin ada yang mau disampaikan dari anda dulu?" Lanjut pembawa acara sambil menunjuk Squall.

"Terima kasih kepada orang-orang terdekat kami yang telah mendukung kami hingga kami dapat menjadi juara. Terima kasih." Itulah kata-kata yang terlempar dari keempat personil Skansa band.

FLASHBACK MODE OFF

"Kamu sih terlalu cepat mengatakannya jadinya dia tidak mau. Kalo sama wanita itu musti lembut nggak perlu buru-buru."Irvine malah memberi nasehat karena diantara Zell dan Squall Irvine adalah tipe cowok yang playboy jadi dia tahu caranya mendekati gadis-gadis yang menjadi incarannya.

"Hey jangan begitu." Sergah Selphie. "Lihat tuh Squall jadi cemberutkan kamu sih." Selphie memberitahukan pada Irvine tentang keadaan Squall yang semakin drop.

"Gini aja kamu bisa temui dia lagi nati siang, hari ini kita kan kosong jadi kamu bisa temui dia." Selphie coba memberi saran kepada squall.

"Ide yang bagus. Terima kasih Selphie kau memang teman baikku." Squall langsung memeluk selphie Zellpun mulai naik darah karena sebenarnya Zell amat sangat menyukai Selphie.

Siang harinnya

Seperti biasanya Squall duduk-duduk di bawah pohon di tempat yang jarang di datangi anak-anak lain selain dia, teman-temannya dan juga Rinoa.

Rinoa yang tahu kebiasaan Squallpun datang ke tempat itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Namun di sana Rinoa yang melihat Squall melamun langsung mengejutkannya "DOR!"

"Ah...ya...ya..." Karena kaget Squallpun langsung berbalik dan siap untuk menghajar orang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Eh...jangan...jangan pukul aku. Ampun."Rinoapun langsung refleks.

"Oh...ternyata kau Rinoa...Hampir saja aku hajar." Kata Squall yang telah menyadari bahwa itu adalah Rinoa.

"Ma...maaf kau kan tidak bermaksud jahat. Aku ke sini mau membicarakan soal..."Rinoa memotong kata-katanya tepat di akhir.

"Soal apa?"Squall merasa ragu jika Rinoa akan membicarakan soal yang kemarin malam saat ia meminta Rinoa untuk menjadi pacarnya.

"Soal...Itu aku..."Kata Rinoa.

Apakah Rinoa akan menerima Squall ataukah Rinoa akan menolaknya tunggu di cahpter selanjutnya and sorry kalo Flashbacknya jauh banget soalnya lupa sama lombanya.

Tunggu beberapa hari lagi.

**Semua lagu yang ada di cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka apabila terdapat kesamaan judul, lirik semata-mata hanya imajinasi Author belaka yang dapet mungut di jalan.**


End file.
